Tão longe, Tão perto
by Nathalyie
Summary: Ele estava longe, mas ao mesmo tempo perto demais... Porque era fácil demais se declarar, mas difícil demais viver e amar.:: Sakura's pov::. Fic baseada em fatos rais.


_Dados Pessoais:_

_Nome: Haruno Sakura._

_Idade: 17 anos._

_Altura: 172 centímetros._

_Peso: 58 quilos._

_Aparência: Cabelos longos e de cor rosa, olhos verde esmeralda e pele branca._

_Personalidade: Bem... Isso, vocês vão descobrir._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Ele morreu tentando dizer que me ama. Ele tentou ir atrás da garota que fugiu dele.... Eu._

_Talvez, contar o que ele foi para mim, faça com que a culpa vá embora. Chorar não resolve. Amar, é inútil._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Há uns 5 anos atrás, um garoto entrou na minha estava na 6ª série, quando Ino falou dele para mim._

_Ela estava apaixonada. De novo. Meses se passaram, e, para a minha surpresa, eu estava lá, vendo ele conversar_

_com a Yume e a Ino. Eu apenas observava. Era mais que óbvio que a Ino gostava dele. Ela se insunuava demais. _

_Mas era mais óbvio ainda, o fato dele gostar da Yu. O tempo passou e às vezes, ele brincava comigo. Me surpreendia_

_o fato dele saber meu nome. Nós apenas trocávamos um bom dia pela manhã e às vezes um até amanhã no fim da _

_aula. Ele estava na 5 série. De vez em quando, eu chegava cedo, e ele estava na porta da minha sala, encostado no _

_batente dela. Nunca soube o que ele queria lá. Mas eu não me importava. Já sentia meu coração bater mais forte _

_quando ele estava perto. E ele não deixava eu passar. Ele sorria e conversava um pouco comigo, e quando eu cansava _

_de suplicar, ele me deixava entrar na sala de aula. _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Mas foi em agosto, que minha vida começou a se destruir. Entraram duas garotas novas na minha sala, e no início, _

_gostei delas. Eram Tenten e Hinata. Ambas rapidamente fizeram amizade com o garoto que eu gostava. E com Naruto,_

_melhor amigo do meu amor. Conhecia o Naruto desde a primeira série, quando ele estava no pré. Pra mim era um pouco, _

_chocante. Ele nunca foi de brincar desse jeito. Apesar dos raros sorisos e o bom humor, ele nunca foi tão aberto. Ficavam _

_os quatro, fazendo coraçõezinhos com as mãos e sorrindo uns para os outros. Eu sentia certa inveja da Tenten. Ela se _

_dava super bem com ele, e eu mal conseguia trocar meia dúzia de palavras com o mesmo. _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_No final de novembro, foi o aniversário da Tenten. Fizemos festa surpresa. Foi super legal. Mas, eu me sentia destruída por _

_dentro. Eles se beijaram, na minha frente. E a Tenten comentou um pouco depois, que ele não beijava tão bem quanto _

_Kankuro, um amigo dela. Aquela foi uma das piores noites da minha vida. Naruto e Hinata se amam, mas não conseguiram _

_ficar, por pura vergonha. Lembro-me das bochechas levemente coradas e os olhos marejados do loirinho, enquanto ele _

_murmurava que Hinata não queria beijá-lo. Ele, também ficou chateado com Tenten. Eu tentei consolá-lo, e naquela noite, _

_conversamos consideravelmente. Me sentia bem perto dele. E sentia-me mal por estar tentando supri a dor que outra garota _

_havia deixado no coração dele. Foi difícil. Dias se passaram, e ele se afastou. Até mesmo do Naruto. Ele passou a andar com os _

_populares, me fazendo sentir a dor de ser inútil. Eu não havia conseguido fazer ele esquecer a Tenten. _

_Eu não falei mais com ele. _

_Não o via mais. _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Foi em janeiro que eu reencontrei-o. Lembro-me do sorriso de canto e o múrmurio dele. Finalmente apareceu, japinha._

_É. Ele me chamava de japinha. Eu sou decendente de japoneses, ingleses, Alemões, Italianos e mais um monte de coisas._

_Minha familia é uma verdadeira misura de raças. Eu sorri, e ele se levantou, caminhando para o grupo dele. Nós estávamos_

_em gincana. Eu o vi várias vezes durante todo aquele ano e o ano seguinte._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Minha formatura. Primeiro colegial._

_Lembro-me das lágrimas e promessas de contato, com minhas amigas. E ele estava lá. Ele abraçou a Yume, a Tenten, _

_a Hinata e Ino._

_Ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou. _

_- Vou sentir sua falta, japinha. _

_- Eu também vou sentir a sua._

_Nós nos afastamos e eu me fui._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_No final do segundo ano do colegial, senti meu mundo parar, quando eu o vi caminhando __distraidamente pelos _

_corredores da universidade._

_- O que você tá fazendo aqui?- foi a minha pergunta. E ele sorriu._

_- Vou estudar aqui ano que vem._

_- Então boa sorte.- murmurei num fio de voz._

_- Pra você também, japinha._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Nós conversávamos bastante. O ano do terceiro colegial, passou depressa. Eu ia pra faculdade. E ele ia ficar para trás. Eu o amo._

_E nunca me declarei. É incrível como nós estamos tão perto e ao mesmo tempo, tão longe._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_- Eu te amo...- foi o que eu murmurei para ele, antes de sair correndo da festa de formatura. Eu já ia pra faculdade. Não me despedi,_

_não dei meu telefone, não dei meu e-mail. Fugi e tentei esquecer o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Talvez, esse amor suma com o_

_tempo._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

- Tão longe... E tão perto.- a garota de cabelos longos e peculiarmente rosas, deixava as lágrimas se misturarem as pesadas gotas de

chuva.

_UM GRANDE HOMEM, AMIGO E FILHO._

_ELE VIVEU POR AMOR, E PELO MESMO MORREU._

_AQUI ETERNAMENTE DORME, O GAROTO QUE FEZ A VIDA COM MUITA LUTA._

_17/02/1997--21/05/2014_

**- **Aishiteru... Sasuke-kun.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Okay.... Alguém me explica o que foi isso que eu escrevi? O.o

Tá muuuuuuito estranho o.o

Bem.... É baseada em fatos reais... Tipo assim, a minha vida ¬¬


End file.
